1. Field of the Invention
The principles of the present invention relate generally to an improved communication system, and in particular, to an improved system and method for interaction with several systems and telecommunication devices. Still more particularly, the principles of the present invention relate to a communication base system and method for using the communication base system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication device is a device that may place or receive a telecommunication. The term “communication devices” refers to the collection of all devices usable for telecommunication. For example, a communication device can be the familiar telephone, a computer with a telecommunication enabling software application, which are commonly known as softphones, a telephone-like device that works over data networks instead of a plain old telephone system (POTS) line, a wireless or cellular phone, or any other device used for telecommunication. A communication device is anyone of these communication devices. Communication devices may also include devices and applications capable of communicating in other ways, for example, by text messaging, instant messaging including text, audio, video, images, and documents. Communication devices may further include radio transceivers embedded in appliances, computers, as well as automobiles.
Presently, wearable devices are available that a user can use for interacting with a variety of systems and devices. Some examples of such wearable devices are wired and wireless headsets that include at least a speaker and a microphone. A user may connect these headsets to a device using wires or a wireless protocol, such as Bluetooth, in order to interact with that device. The user can wear the headset and engage in voice telecommunication when the headset is connected with a communication device. The user may also couple the headset with a computer and engage in a voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) telecommunication using a softphone software application.
As some more examples, a user may use a headset to interact with a gaming console, such as Xbox® manufactured by Microsoft® Corporation, or PlayStation® manufactured by Sony® Corporation. A user may use a headset for dictating a document to speech-to-text software. Wearable headsets integrating a microphone and a speaker are presently used for a variety of activities with a variety of devices.
However, headsets and other devices for similar purposes are presently able to interact with one system or device at a time. The interaction with one device may be over a wired or wireless connection. In one example, when using a Bluetooth headset with a first device, such as a landline phone, the user has to disassociate (e.g., disconnect) the headset from a second device, such as a mobile phone, and associate the headset with the first device. Of course, the headset would need to be pre-registered with each device before associating the headset with either devices.